Jacksepticeye
Jacksepticeye (tambien conocido como Sean Mcloughlin), es un youtuber de 24 años (nacio el 7 de Febrero de 1990), que hace videos Gamer y Vlogs Comunidad Estos son juegos que han hecho para Sean: *Jacksepticeye Game *Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre *Jacksepticeye fan forum Frases * "High Five* Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to Game! "( Intro) *"Hello! All you beautiful people out there, my name is Jacksepticeye." (Old intro) *"Hey hey guys,what is going on? I am back for another___________." (First intro) *"Any form of criticism." (Directed at Billy) *''Sweet!'' (When he gets an object or completes a mission in a game) *"Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (In Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) *"OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (In Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) *"GO BILLY GO!!!" (When he does a bottle run in Happy Wheels) *"It'/Is too far. (When he fails at a spikefall in Happy Wheels) *"NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Majestic eagle sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) *"OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink tricycle in Turbo Dismount) *"YOLO BITCHES!" (When he does something reckless) *"Blasphemy, of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) *"LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done) *"Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision) *"When in doubt, Spikefall Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels) *"LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! (Covers web cam)" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids) *"GOOO JACKY BOY!!" (When he starts a level with mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount) *"Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips) *"FUCKA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game) *"I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) *"And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" (in Happy wheels, usually when using pogostick Pete or segway Steve) *"FUCK IT!" (When he fails at something) *"Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) *"Hey Ma!... Ma!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...! (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) *"SCREW YOU BILLY! (At random times when Billy is seen). *"TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!" (When he is excited about something) *"Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) *"BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) Juegos Juegos que Sean ha jugado: *Among The Sleep * Assassin's Creed 4 * Autocraft *Battlefield Hardline *Boson X * Bully Scholarship Edition *Burnout Paradise *Beam.NG Drive *Bully * Cleverbot Evie *Cyberspace (Oculus Rift) *Critical Mass *Don't whack your teacher *Douchebag Workout *Dead Rising 3 * Destroy the Porn *Electronic Super Joy. *Farming Simulator *Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Night's at Freddy's 2 * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 * Fran Bow *Garry's Mod *Geometry Dash *Give up *Goat Simulator * Goat MMO Simulator *Goofball Goals * Grand Theft Auto 5 * Grand Theft Auto 5 (Next Gen) * Guns of Icarus * Grass Simulator *Hobo * Hobo Prison Brawl * Happy Wheels *Hard Time *inFAMOUS Second Son *inFAMOUS First Light * I Am Bread *Jacksepticeye Game * Jacksepticeye 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre *Jazzpunk *Kill the Bad Guy *Kerbal Space Program *Little Big Planet 3 *Mad Max *Minecraft * Mirror's Edge *Next Car Game *No Time to Explain * Octodad * Octodad Shorts * Outlast * Outlast: Whistleblower *Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare *Prop Hunt *Prison Architect *Prototype 2 *Road Redemption *Scribblenauts: Unlimited *Senza Peso: A mini Opera *Shower With Your Dad Simulator 2015 *Skate 3 *Sniper Elite *South Park The Stick of Truth *South Park VR (Oculus Rift) *Spintires *Spore *Sumotori Dreams *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Super Amazing Wagon Adventure *That Dragon, Cáncer *The Binding of Isaac * The Binding of Isaac Rebirth *The Very Organized Thief *The Walking Dead *The Wolf Among Us *Theme Park (Oculus Rift) *They Breathe *Turbo Dismount *The Escapists * The Forest Co-Op and Single Player. * The Hunter *The Hunter Primal *The Impossible Game *The Marvellous Miss Take * The Sims 4 *Undertale *Until Dawn *Unturned *VVVVVV *Watch_Dogs *Whack your Boss *Whack the Cheater *Whack your Computer *Whack your Ex *Whack your Neighbour *Whack the Theif *Where Is My Hammer * White Day *Windlands *Who's Your Daddy? * Unfair Platformer * Shovel Knight * Depth (Diver's vs. Sharks) * Team Fortress 2 * Deputy Dangle * Trials Fusion * Jeff the Killer * Pain * Broforce * Little Inferno * Akinator * Unfair Mario * Crashtastic * Overgrowth * Cookie Clicker * Facade * Henry Stickmin : Breaking the Bank * Henry Stickmin : Escaping the Prison * Henry Stickmin : Stealing the Diamond * Henry Stickmin : Infiltrating the Airship * Henry Stickmin : Fleeing the Complex Curiosidades *Nunca completo Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Tiene 24 años *Tiene segmentos: **Drawing your Tweets (6) **Reading your Comments (51) *El fue el segundo youtuber famoso que jugo la saga de Henry Stickmin, el primero fue fernanfloo. Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtuber Famoso Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Vlogger Categoría:Gameplays Categoría:Youtuber Irlandes Categoría:Inglés Categoría:Hombre